a step back through time: Reading the Lightning Thief
by goddess of heroes and time
Summary: The Percy Jackson gang is sent back in time to read about his adventures. Jason and Hercules are jealous of Percy for different reasons. while Annabeth and Percy are trying to spend more time with each other before they are sent back in time and there parents find out. Will new enemies or relationships arise? Read and find out. Rated t for language might change. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i'm starting a new story and taking a break from my other story. So i don't care if people did this 300 times, i'm doing it 301 times with my own little twist. So if you don't like then don't read. Sorry about my rant on to the story**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series. Rick Riordan does.**

**Prologue**

Hestia POV(at the Olympus concil meeting)

Everyone was doing what we usual do at the council meeting. Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus unfaithfulness in there marrage. Posiedon and Athena were arguing about that whole patron of Athens thing. Hephaestus, Ares and Aphrodite were aruging over who date Aphrodite. Artemis and Apollo were arguing over who was older. Demeter,Persephone and Hades were arguing about how Persephone is living in the underworld instead of leaving with her mother. Hermes and Dionysus were watching in amusment while i am just waiting for it to end.

Just then a bright light entered the throne room and was replaced by three groups of demigods and a few mortals. One group of particular demigods i know but the others i don't

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU INERUPT OUR COUNCIL MEETING!" Zeus bellowed

The group I know bowed to the gods while the some of the the demigods did not bow.

"Wait you did not summon us here?" the blonde haired and gray eyed one asked

"No we did not." Athena said

"then why are ...

The person who was speaking was interupted when a note flew into her hands.

"Theres a note." the blonde haired one said

"Then read it." Zeus said impatiently

"Dear Gods and demigods

We have brought you here to read about our favorite demigods in their quest and to see how messed up the future is. Please do not kill anyone here and if you want to fight anyone you must fight in the more guest will be here in the future events and also you can't change the future. It has already been done.

Yours Truly,

The Fates

P.S We will send a differnt book each time you finish."

"So introduce yourselves then." i said nicely

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus." the grey eyed one said

"Why would we need an architect?" Apollo said

Next a boy with black hair and dark eyes introduce himself "Nico di Angelo son of hades but i was born before the pact of the big three." he said quickly so Zeus would not yell at his father

"I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, huntress of artemis." said the black haired and blue eyed one said.

"i thought you werre suppose to be a tree?" Zeus said

"it's okay a friend helped me get back to normal."she said in a tone that meant the conversation was over.

"I'm Travis...

"and Connor Stoll

"Sons of Hermes" they both finished together

Hermes grinned at both of them

"Clarrise LaRue Daughter of Ares drakon slayer" said the big bruly girl with string hair

Ares just grunted slightly

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter"

Demeter and Persephone smiled at her

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter praeator of the 12th legion, slayer of Krios."

Zeus shimmered in his roman form before turning back to his greek side.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker"

Aphrodite smiled at her

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, fire user" the boy leo said as he lit his hand on fire.

The olympian council looked amazed

The second group came foward

" Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, slayer of monsters and Titans, fighter of Gods, hero of olympus."

Poseidon looked proud while Zeus was angry.

"POSEIDON HOW DARE YOU BREAK OUR SACRED OATH" Zeus got up and shouted

"Zeus you hypocrite. Two of your chidren are sitting right there infront of me and you shout at me for breaking the oath. The only one who should actually be talking is Hades but he does not yell at both of us. So do us a huge favor and Shut up for once!" Poseidon exclaimed

"Brother he is right you know" I told him

Zeus sat back down bewidered

"Let's continue" Apollo said excitedly

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and i was also born before the oath."

"Frank Zang son of Mars"

the last group came foward

"I'm Perseus son of Zeus"

"I'm Hercules son of Zeus"

"I'm Theseus son of Poseidon"

"I'm Orion son of Poseidon"

"Now thats over let's start reading" said an overjoyed Apollo

"Who wants to read." said Hera

"I will" said Athena

She grabbed the book from her stepmother and started to read the first book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Already 7 good reviews on my story wow. Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Just thank you guys. I'm going to start having questions of the chapter. Tell me if I should keep doing it. On to the story. Oh and I'm starting questions at the end of each chapter starting from this one. Authors Note continues at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoH**

**Chapter 1: I accidently vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

"Who wants to read." asked Hera

"I will." said Athena

She grabbed the book from her step mother and started to read the first book

"Chapter 1 I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher"

"Are all of these chapters going to have weird names? "Asked Leo

"Knowing Seaweed Brain over here, all the chapters will have weird names." Annabeth answered

"Hey!" said Percy

Everyone Laughed

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood**

"None of us do. "Said Nico

The demigods all agreed

The God looked guilty

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not bad kelp head usually your advice stinks." Thalia said

"No it does not." Percy said

"Yes it does Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said

Percy pouted and Annabeth smiled at him

This did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite, Athena and Poseidon

**Being a half-blood is dangerous**

"Check" Travis said in a singsong voice

**It's scary**

"Double check" Conner said

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**"**Triple check" the brothers said at the same time

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Warn us about what?" asked Leo

Everyone face palmed

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No need to repeat yourself. We already know what your name is." Apollo said

Percy rolled his eyes

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES YOU ARE!" Thalia and Nico exclaimed

"That's the biggest understatement of the year Percy." Annabeth said

"Are you kidding me Percy trouble follows you. It's your middle name. It's the ..."

"That's enough guys. Thanks for thinking so highly of me." Percy interrupted

"You're welcome." they said 

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds educational and fun." Said Athena

"No that sounds like torture." Poseidon said

**I know sounds like torture.**

"Like father like son" Hera mused

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You fall in sleep in class?!" Athena asked outraged to no one in particular.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong**

"I feel a story coming on" Leo said

**See, bad things happened to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone busted out laughing

"What were you aiming for?" Hermes said between laughs

"I don't remember actually."

"Well we learned something today I guess." Thalia said

"And what is that my huntress?" Artemis asked

"That Percy had bad aim even before he was a demigod."

Everyone started to laugh again

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, we toke a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before… Well, you the idea.**

"I wanted to hear more!" Apollo and Hermes said together

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Who puts that in a sandwich?" Frank asked

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let it fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Wait to blow you cover Grover." Nico said.

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me Percy and plus those enchiladas were awesome."

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it. Do it. Do it." Yelled Ares and Clarisse

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yeah me too but not with ketchup and stuck in my hair." Katie said

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Wait to kill the action Grover!" Ares exclaimed

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Us too." Everyone else said

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that Perseus longer than that." Athena said interrupting her own reading

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"yeah right, Nervous breakdown my ass." Nico said

"Nico watch your language!" Thalia said

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Again about the cover Grover." Nico said

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you just shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did!" Jason said a little too harshly

Percy seemed to not notice

But everyone else did but did not let on

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Why is it always that?" all the elder gods asked

**"Yes." Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"GOD! HE IS NOT A GOD YOU FOOL!" Zeus thundered (pun not intended)

"Honey I'm sure someone will correct him now calm down." Hera said soothingly

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See." Hera said

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continues, "and the gods won."**

"Wow you just summed up years of history into a few sentences." Demeter said

"It's a gift?"

His stupidity I bet is also a gift. Hercules and Jason thought

**Some snickers from the group. **

"What he got it right?" Theseus said

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, dos this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Leo, Travis, conner Hermes, and Apollo said

**"Busted," Grover **

"Ha you think like goat." Thalia said

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears"

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lean us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other and acting like doofuses.**

"Guys are doofuses" Artemis said

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

"Actually his eyes are a lot older than a thousand years, and have seen a lot, but not everything." Annabeth stated matter-of-factly. Athena just smiled in her daughter's direction, not exactly liking the interruption but pleased that at the very least, her interruptions were intelligent.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"He should push you hard because you're my son." Poseidon said

"Oh so he shouldn't push my daughter hard Poseidon?" Athena

"I never said that owl head."

"Kelp Head"

"Bird brain"

"Fish face"

"Shut up both of you." Ares said

"Smartass" Poseidon said under his breath

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Hermes are you sure she's not your daughter?" Hestia asked

"Yes I'm sure" Hermes said

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Finally the truth has been reveled!" Travis and Conner said

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone busted out laughing

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Everyone, except Jason and Hercules were holding their fists.

**I tried to stay cool.**

**The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Wow they saw you use your powers Percy." Hazel said

**I didn't know what they were talking about.**

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Of Course it wasn't" Thalia said

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of that." Annabeth said

Others who knew Percy's glares agreed

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"You would lose that bet" piper said

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Poseidon I wish he was my son so badly."

"Too bad Hermes"

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON. HADES IF MY SON GETS HURT BY THAT THING YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE IN TARTARUS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Poseidon said furiously

Everyone was shocked usually Poseidon was calm and easy going

I bet someone helps him or he gets hurt Jason thought

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"What ho really Chiron" piper said

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

**Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"You defeated a fury on your first try with no training. Cool!" Leo, Apollo, Hermes and the Stoll brothers said.

Poseidon looked proud

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Really Percy?" Grover said

Percy just grinned

**.****Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover you are a terrible liar." Orion said

**.****"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"That's how you lie" Hermes said

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperon. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Athena said

"Okay I think we should have a meet and greet break so everyone can get to know each other and plus from the looks I see people give each other you really could use this opportunity. Is that alright?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah sure" everyone said excitedly

"Okay let's start"

As soon as she said that a bright light entered the room. As soon as it dimmed people saw familiar faces

"Introduce yourselves" Aphrodite said

"Sally Blofis"

"Paul blofis"

"Reyna daughter of Bellona praetor of the fifth legion."

"Octavian augur of the fifth legion."

Apollo smiled and announced "Let the Olympus meet and greet begin."

**That's the end of the second chapter. Thanks for reviewing for my chapters. Sorry for taking so long to make my chapter. Please review.**

**Question for the Chapter: What is the great prophecy for the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus Series?**

**Please review and check out and review for my other story please I am not sure if I should continue it give me ideas thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay now I am back. Sorry for the Long update. Now on to the special chapters of the story.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Anime Princess who was the first to answer my question for the last chapter and thalia Ginny C who gave an idea for a future chapter!**

**Sorry for the grammer mistakes**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and Olympians Series.**

**Percy P.O.V**

As soon as Apollo said the meet and greet began I ran to the person i wanted to see the most, without whom i would have been killed several times without her having my back, the only person i remembered when that stupid goddess took my memory. The love of my life, Annabeth Chase.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

As soon as Apollo made the announcement everyone went to meet other people,but the only person i really cared about that moment was him. Finally i get to see the guy i had a crush on since i was twelve. the person i was missed and searched for everyday, sleeping non stop waiting for his return. Finally I get to see Percy Jackson, the love of my life. And he was running stait towards me.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Percy ran towards Annabeth with a burst of speed being careful not to bump into anybody or draw any attention to himself. He made it to the other side of the room were Annabeth stood alone waiting for him to come.

As soon as he got there they both went out of the room so they could have some Privacy and be alone.

When they got to one of the bed rooms in the sleeping hall of Olympus, they closed the door to block out any noise.

"Hey," Percy said

"'Hey' is all you have to say since we haven't seen each other in eight months. Do you know how much i missed you and searched for you everyday because that bitch of a goddess took you away from me. i haven't slept for so long because i kept thinking about you and how you left me." Annabeth said on the verge of tears

" i'm so sorry Annabeth. Because of that stupid bitch, Hera, took my memories and put me to sleep for months, then dumped me in that roman camp i was not able to see you. Heck I couldn't even remember my last name but, even through all that i still remembered you Annabeth. I still remembered that i love you and why i fell in love with you. i couldn't even remember my own mom and that says the gods can't stop me from loving you. I promised that no one would take you away from me. And thats a promise i intend to keep now and forever." Percy said while hugging me.

"Even to the depths of Tartarus?" i said quietly into his chest

"Even to the depths of Tartarus." Percy answered back

We just stood there hugging, not caring for a moment what the others are doing or what there is to come in the future.

**Thats the end of the very short Percabeth fluff filled chapter. Next time i would make an extra long Chapter for you guys. Thanks fo all the reviews i really enjoy it.**

**Please review for this and my other story**

**Question for the chapter: Name the titans Percy defeated and which book in the series did they happen in?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since the last chapter was really short i decided to add another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support. the question from the last chapter is still on. So on to the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the grammer mistakes.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the PJO series Rick Riordan does**

Jason P.O.V(did not see that coming)

The meet and greet was finally on. Piper and I went to meet other people. First we went to go talk to Reyna and Octavian who was standing there in awe of the throne room.

"Hey Reyna Long time no see."

"hello Jason long time no see my fellow colleague." Renya greeted

"Jason" Octavian spat

"Octavian" I spat back

"Long time no see we were searching for you for months." Octavian said with fake sympathy

"Well I meet new people while I was gone like Piper my girlfriend."

Reyna looked shocked for a moment then glared at Piper while Piper glared back.

"Your girlfriend is greek Jason." Reyna said still glaring at Piper

After that piper left to see other people.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that." i said getting annoyed

"No. Just surprised."

"Well you should not even care about that were still working together Renya."

"Actually your not Praeator anymore. You got replaced by Percy Jackson."

"What!" I said shocked

"While you were gone for months I was alone running the camp. Then about seven to eight months later Percy came into camp carring the goddess Juno on her back. Later that night after he won the war games for the fifth cohort he was asigned a quest with two companions to go defeat the giant in Alaska(the land beyond the gods) and he came back four days later with all the legions lost weapons and the lost eagle. He helped deafeat the monsters that came to attack the camp and defeated Polybotes with the help of terminus. After that he became Praeator." Reyna said while smirking at the look on my face.

"You can't let that pathetic and weak greek help run the camp. It's not very roman like Reyna."

"Jason compared to him your pathetic and weak. Actually why am i saying this. You should not even care about that since we are not working together anymore. Also by the way even though Percy is not a Roman he will always be a better one than you because he has all the skills to be a roman that you lack."Reyna said.

After she said that she left me. I started to think about percy and how I must prove he is an unworthy excuse for a demigod.

Hercules P.O.V

I went to see my brother Jacky or Jason or something after i heard the argument he had with that roman girl.

"Hello Jason." I said as I approached him

He turned around looking mildly shocked. Not that I was surprised, I mean I am the greatest Hero who ever lived right?

"Hercules its an honor to meet you sir." Jason said

"I know its an honor to meet me too." I said. Jason just nodded

"I can't help over hearing you have a fight with that roman girl. Why?" I said actually pretending to sound concerned.

"Its that Percy Jackson kid. Everywhere i go i hear and all the things he supposedly did. He's starting to take everything away from me. He has everyone wrapped around his fingers."

"I know what you mean. I think all the stuff he said was either fake or he got the stry from someone else."

"Exactly." Jason agreed

"Well i got a plan to expose him of a weak lying demigod infront of Everybody."

"Let me hear it."

I told jason my plan of exposing percy and he agreed to help out with it.

As soon as he left I said to myself "Even though this isn't a war its always good to have an ally especially one who can bring me back on top again."**(It will explain what he means in a few more chapters)**

Percy P.O.V

Annabeth and I were dicussing how we are going to play our relationship to our parents.

"We can't tell them now they will forbidd it." i told her

"I know that but what if we don't tell our parents until they like us more so they won't hate the relationship."

"how can they apperciate us more if we can't show our relationship? i asked confused

"the books can help us."

"I still don't get it."

"And you wonder why i call you Seaweed brain." she murmered so low that i couldn't haer her.

"Once they finish the first book the whole family might be closer together than they were before. they will here how much we helped each other on the quest and agree to let us date knowing we care alot about each other."

"that is an awesome plan. No wonder i call you wise girl but, another thing how are we going to spend time together?" I asked

"We just spend time with each other when no ones around."Annabeth said

**So thats the end of chapter. The same question from the other chapter is going to be used in this chapter since i did not get an answer.**

**please review it makes me happy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is the last chapter of the Meet and Greet. There will be alot of P. in this chapter so yeah. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Guest and Forevrluvsports for answerering the questioms right first. Now on to the story.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything**

**Leo P.O.V**

This meet and greet is awesome. I even get to meet the old heroes and they seemed cool except Hercules. He was kind of a jerk and even more conceited than anyone I ever met. So I was about to talk to my dad when this scrawny kid with a knife by his teady bear walked up to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner and finally let me go.

I was kind of pissed because 1.I don't know the weirdo and 2. he just randomly just came out of nowhere and dragged me into the corner with some nerve.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Be careful Gracius, before you regret saying anything now." the dude, who I remembered was Octavian said while pulling knife out. He looked like he was about to stab me many times

"I have a bad vibe coming from you Leo, my agurs tell me that you are going to something bad to new rome. So I'm watching you."

"How can i do something bad when i'm on Mt. Olympus, huh." I just could not stand him. He creeps me out.

"My argurs never lie and when you screw up I'll be there to-"

"OCTAVIAN"

Octavian turned around to see a beautiful girl with brown hair braided to the side. She had a long purple cape flowing perfectly behind her while she walked with a warriors grace towards us. I've never seen her at Camp Half-Blood so she's from Camp Jupiter.

"Octavian why are you bothering other demigods?" she asked

"Praetor Reyna, I'm just making sure he does mess with me or anything."

Reyna. What a beautiful name.

"Octavian leave him alone and don't cause anymore trouble understood?"

"Yes Praetor Reyna." After that he left but not before he glared at me."

"Sorry about him. He just likes to cause trouble."

"Yeah maybe he has a stick up his ass."

She actually showed a little smile on her lips.

"By the way my names Reyna daughter of Bellona."

"My name's Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus."

"I have to go but it was nice to meet you Valdez."

"You too Reyna." after saying that she nodded and left to attend to other things

I stood there in the corner thinking about Reyna. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

After we finished talking about what was going on between the camps we snooked back into the Throne room but not before giving Percy a long kiss and saying goodbye. we had to make our parents like each other before we tell them about the relationship. so we both went out to tell people about our plan including apollo and aphrodite.

After I was done my mom got on the Podium thin and was about to make an announcement.

**Athena's P.O.V**

"Attention Everybody, we have come to the end of our first ever meet and greet. We hope that everybody enjoyed it ."

I look in the crowd ath the group and see some people enjoyed more than others. Hercules and Jason I think are wispering about something. The sea spawn, Perseus is staring at my daughter but Aphrodite says they are jus really good friends. I don't care as long as they are not dating.

"Its getting late we meet at 10:00 am in the morning everyone get some sleep i will flash you to your rooms which you'll be sharing with differnt people. Good Night."


End file.
